kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KeybladeSpyMaster
Disney Wiki Can you please help build on the KH articles on Disney Wiki. Byzantinefire 04:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Section 2 Hello, KSM. I am very sorry that I used your templates, I had no idea about anything. Thank you for telling me. That would be cool! ^.^ I would love if you could make me my own template. I'll take yours down too. (: Again sorry and thank you. Pohlranda3 (talk) 22:59, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, of course, I totally get that. Thank you so much for your kindly help. (: Sure, well let's see... the colors I would like is, the inside parts where your template has dark blue could you make it like a cream almost white color? Kind like clouds? I can try and search the color up if you need me too. (: Then the outside, border type color, I would love to have a red color almost cherry redish? Please. -- Thank you again!! It would be awesome if you could help me with my logo and heart as well. ^.^ If it isn't much of a bother either, Can you help me make like a little box for the bottom that would have key information about my game, like heroes, party members, worlds, keyblades and such? (: Pohlranda3 (talk) 18:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Yay! It looks great, I love it! Thank you ^.^ Pohlranda3 (talk) 18:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I just saw the second one, Thank you, I love the navigation bar. Thank you again! lol ^.^ Pohlranda3 (talk) 18:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Delete request Yes, I do want Kingdom Hearts: Oricalchum to be deleted. You can delete anything related to it as well if you like, since I am replaceing it with "Kingdom Hearts Universe", which will be my only project on this wiki now. Gojira57 (talk) 13:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Seeking help Greetings KeybladeSpyMaster. Thankyou for the information you gave me on my talk page. I'm a newbie here and i'm wondering if the Featured Article nomination still works? I saw the last time it was updated was on 2012.. Also, I have made a game icon but when i try to insert it into my page (Kingdom Hearts: Halcyon Days ) like how it was inserted in KH:Arcana or KH:Legacy, it won't appear.. can you help me? Thanks :) Karumon (talk) 07:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) This website seems to get lonely.. We really need to make it livelier soon haha Here is the image: http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hd2.png Thanks for helping btw :) Karumon (talk) 03:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thankyou very much for the icon :D Yes i'll make sure i'll do what i can in order to improve this website. Karumon (talk) 06:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Staff Promotion I appreciate what you've done, and I'm thankful for giving me the opprotunity and willing to go ahead with trying to work on it, but I will be honest and say I have little experience with the ins and outs of managing a Wiki, though. Razgriz 2K9 (talk) 02:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Well thanks, I appreciate it. Razgriz 2K9 (talk) 19:29, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I need your help. But first is there anyone who visited this wiki a video game creator? Deletion Request & Admin Request Can you delete these two misnamed pictures for me please?: Penguinnbakingdomheartsfnwiki.png *Banekheartsfanonwiki.gif * * *And Can I be an admin? P.S.: I'll reupload the photos you will delete but the reuploaded photos will be named correctly. King wiki (talk) 23:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC)